terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loonatics Unleashed
Loonatics Unleashed is an American animated sci-fi superhero comedy series. Based on the Looney Tunes, it aired on Kids' WB! from September 17, 2005 to May 5, 2007. Plot In the distant future, a group of teenagers-descended from the classic Looney Tunes characters-form a superhero team to fight against evil. Why It Sucks # Its only focus is now action and barely focuses on comedy. # It tries to pretty much be a darker, edgier and mature take on Looney Tunes, but it fails at succeeding. #Shallow and boring plot that is way too dark and inappropriate for a Looney Tunes property. #Very poor grasp at the original source material. The ACME weapons that they use are just basically generic superhero gadgets. #Forgettable and lackluster soundtrack, especially the theme song. #The character designs are laughable and poor as they look little to nothing like their original classic-era counterparts. #None of the characters from the original classic era like Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck even appear on this show, not even having cameo appearances. # On top of that, the characters' personalities are warped versions of the originals. # The series is heavily derivative of superhero cartoons popular around the mid-2000s such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Justice League: Unlimited, and even the live-action series Power Rangers. #On that topic, it's pretty much a shallow rip-off of the much better Justice League and Teen Titans but with Looney Tunes descendants in it. # The idea of Looney Tunes characters being superheroes has already been done before with the TV series Duck Dodgers '''which came out two years before this show'.'' Also, while Duck Dodgers had some good humor and funny moments and stays true the original Looney Tunes cartoons, this show however had none of these and utterly disrespects the original Looney Tunes cartoons. #It has cringe-worthy and laughable dialogue. #Laughably named locations, like a city that has the name of "Acmetropolis". #It's a giant middle finger to the original franchise. Not only that, it was the last Looney Tunes TV series to be made until The Looney Tunes Show happened in 2011. Redeeming Qualities # The voice acting is surprisingly brilliant. # Hilarious theme song. # Surprisingly, it had tons of hilarious comedy moments and lots of wacky gags in the favor of Looney Tunes cartoons and Warner Bros.-style slapstick comedy territory. # It had superhero-themed jokes. # It was a brilliant way to spoof the superhero shows and films. # Smooth animation, despite the freaky character designs. # As an superhero comedy series, it was the ultimate in superhero team parodies. # Beautiful backgrounds. # The show's second season had a lighter and more tolerable tone. # This series is confirmed to be non-canon to the entire Looney Tunes franchise. Reception When the show was first announced, the redesigns received backlash from fans, so much that petitions were made to stop the show. Upon airing on release, Loonatics Unleashed was critically panned by critics and Looney Tunes fans alike and is widely considered to be the worst Looney Tunes spin off show ever made. It was so bad that even Warner Brothers themselves admitted that this show was an embarrassment.